


小男孩用合集

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai





	小男孩用合集

小男孩把自己整个人都埋进毛绒玩具里。他和这只棕熊玩偶一般高，这让他看上去真的像是在享用一个温暖的怀抱了。  
他使劲嗅闻上边残存的浅淡香味，那不单单是市场上贩卖的化学品混合物，而是正午的阳光，是悠长的，跃动的音符，争先恐后地钻进弗洛朗鼻腔里去，悄悄侵入大脑。  
那个人把小熊玩偶塞进他怀里，他红着脸，有些吃力地抱着大娃娃。哥哥摸了摸他的头顶，弗洛朗就乖巧地，软绵绵地说：“谢谢米开来哥哥。”  
对方笑起来，耳侧一边留长的卷曲鬓角微微晃动，金棕色的，就像这只玩偶。  
直至呼吸困难弗洛朗才把自己解放出来，他感觉热的可怕，像发烧了一样，心里却明白究竟是为什么。  
他颤抖着，缓慢地解开校服裤的扣子。  
弗洛朗的动作近乎称得上笨拙了，毕竟按常理来说这个年纪的男孩才刚刚开始接触这些，他也是出于偶然的“事故”，但一旦开始后就变的一发不可收拾——证据就是，他已经兴奋起来了，仅仅是闻到一点点香水味道而已。  
可怜的男孩完全没有过自渎经验，平日里总是对方负责叫他享受的。他把玩具熊平放在床铺，犹豫着骑上去。  
小熊塑料制的鼻子顶着会阴处，冰凉的感觉让他发出一声短促的呻吟，尽管家里此时除了他以外没有其他人，弗洛还是咬住校服的下摆，好叫令人羞耻的声音被咽回肚子里去。  
他压下腰，试探性动了动。这只小熊的价格确实不菲，只是被柔软的绒毛拥簇着就让男孩受不住了。贪吃的孩子足够诚实，他痴迷地摆动腰胯，无师自通地展现出色情的一面来。  
然而他脑子里的画面已经飞到远处去了，他想到前天晚上就是这样的，米开来哥哥躺在熊熊现在的位置上。比他年长许多的邻居温柔地用舔舐他，舌尖抵着未经人事的穴口却也不进入，随着弗洛朗下意识的摆动又去吮吸他发育中的囊袋，一面还揉捏他的乳尖。  
弗洛朗的动作加快了，他的前液甚至打湿了玩具熊口鼻处的小丛绒毛，黏哒哒地挨着皮肤。他顺从着记忆中的画面自己抚弄自己的胸部。  
沾着口水的衣摆落下来了，男孩情不自禁地啜泣起来，没有在刻意压制呻吟——米开来哥哥说他的声音很好听。他一遍又一遍喊着那个美丽的名字，哭得直打嗝，把原本下流的场景变的既纯洁又可爱。  
所以米开来很难不做到快步上楼去。他原本只是来送些小点心，却听到弗洛朗哭着喊他，音调是上扬的甜蜜，又颤抖着无所适从。他差点以为男孩是被侵犯了，尽管其他人根本不可能进来。  
打开门，他的宝贝小熊浑身赤裸，只剩下小腿袜和吊袜带，手撑着床坐在他送出的玩具脸上，膝盖泛红，双腿合拢，隐约可以看到阴影下玩偶金棕色的绒毛上沾着未干的一点点精液。  
显而易见，男孩刚刚高潮过，是完全没办法逃跑的。


End file.
